I Shouldn't Love You
by Gleek123xxxx
Summary: Blaine gets a job at a holiday resort called Palma Springs, he gets Kurt and the other New directions jobs there to but what happens when temptation appears to them both? You decide.
1. The Call

I can't stand how much I love You

*Ring ring

"Urghh Blaine? Why are you calling me at... 3:00am!" Kurt lifted his naked torso of his mattress, hair ruffled, eyes squinting, keeping out as much light as he possibley could in the hope he could return to sleep soon.

"Kurt you won't believe what just happened!" Blaine practically shouted down the phone in excitement that was not fit for 3:00am. "I just got a call from this holiday camp I auditioned for called _Palma Springs, _andthey've booked me to sing in the restaurant and they've given me a room for free all summer, isn't that great!"

"Blaine as much as I love you, I can't help but think how this could have waited till the morning or how it involves me." As soon as Kurt had said that he realised how selfish he sounded but hey, it was Blaine's fault for ringing him so early.

"Well Mr enthusiastc, I just thought you'd like know that I managed to get you and all your New direction friends jobs and rooms at _Palma Springs _too but whatever I guess I'll just call up and say you're not interested..." Blaine teased. Kurt could tell from the sound of his voice that Blaine was smirking, the smirk that made Kurt fall in love a little bit more every time he saw it.

"Really! Wow thats great but how did you manage to get them to agree to have that many performers and give up that many rooms? I mean I'm surprised that they even gave it to you." Kurt asked bluntly, he was having trouble with filtering his words to spare Blaines feelings this early in the morning

"Well..."

"Well... what?"

"I didn't exactly get you guys a performing job, you guys are... working in the kitchen." Blaine waited for Kurts response hoping he wouldn't be to jealous that he would be singing and Kurt wouldn't be.

"I guess thats ok. I mean I kinda enjoy cooking." Kurt tried his best to hide his slight hatred of Blaines' talent and charm which he undoubtably was using on him right know to stop him from hanging up.

"Actually it's not cooking it's... washing dishes." As Blaine spoke he screwed up his face as if he was waiting to get punched, even though he was miles away from Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt said calmly. "You expect my hands... The same hands that I spend over $50.00 a week on" His voice slowly building in volume and anger. "to wash the grime of left over caviar, or whatever you rich people eat, of dishes! Kurt shouted before taking a deep breath in and breathing out to steady himself. "I swear if I wasn't so desperate to spend time with you this summer I would kill you."

"Oh Kurt you're so cute when you don't know what's going on." Blaine was chuckling to himself

"What? Blaine what's going on?" Kurt was genuinely clue-less and he hated it, Blaine knew that and he loved teaseing Kurt not in a mean way but in a playful way.

"Well I knew you would object to washing dishes so... I got you the life guard job." Unconsiously raising an eyebrow and licking his lips Blaine couldn't help but imagine his boyfriend in form fitting red swimming trunks, sitting upon the tall white wooden seat as the sun sparkled of his porcelin skined toned abs.

'_Oh I would give anything for Kurt to finally let me touch those abs' _Blaine thought to himself

"Blaine?" _Shit did I just say that out load _Blaine prayed that he didn't speak out load.

"Blaine are you listening to me?" Blaine breathed out a sigh in relief that he infact had not spoken out load.

"Sorry Kurt I was... preocupied." Blaine laughed to himself again. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll message everyone and tell them to pack there bags for what I presume is this Saturday?" Kurt half asked and half assumed.

"Yer we need to be there this Saturday. Oh and one more thing..." Kurt waited for Blaine to continue but there was a to long a space of silence.

"Yes Blaine!" Kurt practically ordered.

"I ummm... never mind." Blaine hung up before Kurt could ask what he was going to say.

"Jerk." Kurt thought looking down at his phone. 3:30am.

"Thanks alot Blaine, thanks alot" Kurt spoke aloud to himself before putting his phone under his pillow and resting his head down, thinking of his amazing boyfriend Kurt drifted of to sleep looking forward to the weekend.

_My first go at a Klaine love story but there __**WILL**__ be bumps along the way and the reviewers get choose through polls which will appear in alot of chapters._


	2. The Arrival

Saturday arrived far to soon for Kurts liking, he was going to be at this resort working for most of his summer. He'd never even heard of the place yet alone been there, for all he knew this Palma Springs is some Chinese sweat shop but aslong as Blaine was there he didn't care.

"Kurt, baby wake up were here." Blaine softly shook Kurt awake, they had been driving for what Kurt had guessed was over 4 hours, thats what he estimated from the damage done to his hair, _'Yep that looks like 4 hours worth of damage'_ Kurt thought before stretching, un-clipping his seat belt and letting himself out the car back seat of the car.

"Glad to see you guys made it in one piece, I thought for sure Pucks driving was gonna kill you." Finn laughed as he steped out his car followed by Rachel, Quinn, Santanna and Artie.

"Hey Puckerman where's Brit?" Santanna imediatly questioned

"Yer thanks Santanna we did have a nice journey." Puck said sarcastically as he slammed his car door, not in anger just because he could. "I went to pick her up after I got Mercedes but when she answered the door she mumbled something about a mean cousin she has called Summer and she didn't want to stay at a camp with her, I couldn't be bothered to argue with her so I just went to pick up Harry Potter here and his boyfriend then I drove alright with you!."

"For the last time Puckerman I'm not." Blaine was cut off mid sentence by Kurt giving him a stern look.

"Just leave it Blaine, he's just trying to wind you up don't let it get to you k?" Kurt placed himself inbetween Blaine and Puck to prevent this from escalating further before collecting his bags from the boot of Pucks car when he was sure things were mellow again.

"Does anyone know where Mike and Tina are?" Kurt poked his head round the corner of the car so he could see everyone before asking why there was a absence of the short asian girl and the absence of the tall muscular dancer.

" Tina's at some Gothic concert and she dragged Mike with her. Whats's the matter Kurt were you hoping to see Mike with his shirt off?" Santana teased Kut as if he was a toddler and he blushed.

"Shut up Santana!" Puck and Blaine shouted in unison. A few puzzled looks were shared amoung the group before Puck grabbed his bags and Barged past everyone knocking Finn to the side.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked Kurt, a hint of worry was showing across his face.

"I honestly don't know." Kurt was just as confused as him.

"Hello guys does it really matter? Because I don't know about you but I am not being late for my first day of work. Now come on lets go!" Rachel ordered before storming past everyone in a similar manner to Puck.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted and almost immediatly Finn was running to her side.

"I really don't like her." Blaine whispered into Kurts ear.

"Give it time... soon enough you'll hate her." Kurt Joked, at least Blaine thought it was a joke. "But she is right we really should be getting to work I only have half an hour till my shift.

"Well you start work at 12:00 and finish at 6:00, but I don't start work till 8:00 so I guess I'll just be watching you till 6:00 and then you're all mine for 2 hours." Blaine whispered suggestivley into Kurts ear.

"Not exactly..." Kurt said biting the corner of his mouth and pulling his head away from Blaines.

"What do you mean?" Blaine was worried but played it cool he was a performer after all, he knew how to handle himself.

"I signed myslef up for a dance class here before we came, it starts as 6:30 ends at 7:30 and that gives me half an hour to get ready for the class then half an hour to get ready for your show." Kurt smiled, kissed Blaine on the cheek before he quickly ran off to catch up with everyone else who must have left already.

"Jerk." Blaine smiled to himself befor picking up his bags and walking inside to meet the others.

_Ill probably put in a poll in chapter 4. I just want to get this story started first._


	3. Jeremiah

Kurt dragged himself to the lifeguard post. The pool was busy, with waterslides and kids by the pool, toddlers on the next.

Kurt climbed the wooden structure. All he could think about was Blaine. Blaines soft curly locks of hair, big brown eyes. His gentle voice, adorable yet totally sexy smile. He was everything that Kurt could dream of.

kurt played with a few strands of his hair as he scanned the pool, focusing on the small toddlers and obnoxious children. Although he knew it was a terrible thought, he almost hoped that some crisis would happen, so he could save someone's life and impress Blaine so much he would tell him he loved him, they had been going out for three months now and Kurt knew Blaine loved him, he just wanted to hear it from the man himself.

Blaine placed himself and his blanket over one of the pool chairs before sitting, sticking his earphones into his ears and making it obvious that he was staring at Kurt.

The lifeguard sitting lazily at his post, Damn did he look hot. Blaine couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Kurt: sweet, innocent but so god damn sexy how does he do it?

His eyes kept trailing back to the his sexy lifeguard. Deciding he needed something more than just looking, he was planning to find some excuse to talk to his boyfriend while he was at work. Blaine stood up and began walking hoping inspiration would strike at any moment and it did, he knew it was a terrible cliche but he had to touch Kurt, he simply had to.

"Hey Kurt you're looking a little red, do you mind if I climb up behind you and rub some sun cream into your back?" Blaine raised an eyebrow suggestivley, shielding his face with his hand to keep the sun out of his eyes he winked at Kurt, Kurt couldn't resist his charm and he knew it.

"Blaine you can't do that here there's...People." Kurt whispered the last word, leaning down to get closer to Blaine so he could hear him.

"I didn't hear a no." Blaine smirked and then climbed up the back of the large white wooden chair, using his knees to keep himself stable. Blaine squirted a dolop of sun ceam into his right palm and massaged it into Kurts naked shoulder blades. Both boys bit there lip to stop a moan escape there mouths at the feeling of contact.  
><em><br>'If this is what skin to skin feels like I can't wait until Kurt lets me touch him or the other way round' _Blaine thought. Although they had been dating now for three months Kurt wouldn't allow anything more than a heated make-out session and even then all clothes must be left on, It wasn't that Kurt was scared or anything he just wanted to hear Blaine say I love you before he would let things escalate.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson is that you?" A familiar unknown voice called for Blaine from below.

"Jeremiah! What are you doing here, how have you been?" Blaine almost immediatly jumped down from his perch leaving Kurt feeling a little alone and a little betrayed.

"A friend of mine knows the people who own the place so we got a discount." Jeremiah towered over Blaine, it would have been a push to say Blaine came upto his chin. "So Blaine are you umm... are you seeing anyone?"

'_Ha screw you Jeremiah you lost your chance' _Kurt bragged to himself he never liked Jeremiah.

"Ummm..." Blaine paused. _'Ummm? UMMM! Why is he thinking about it? Hello boyfriend sat right here, you were rubing my back mere moments ago before __**HE**__ came over!' _Kurt was pretty sure his mouth was open but he didn't care right now.

"Yer actually I ummm... have a boyfriend..." Kurt could have swore he heard resentment in Blaines voice." "Jeremiah this is Kurt, Kurt this is."

"We've met, remember he was the one who dumped you b on Valentines day." Kurt interuptted and shot a fake smile towards Jeremiah.

"Well it was nice meeting up again Blaine." Jeremiah reached out his knuckles and began to stroke up and down Blaines nacked chest. "See ya around." Jeremiah and was gone as fast as he appeared but not before winking at Blaine obviously and turning to face Kurt.

"Kurt what was that all about!" Blaine asked.

"Oh sorry did I embarise you infront of your boyfriend?" Kurts words spat like venom.

"Kurt don't be ridiculous, he was just trying to catch up and say hello!"

"Whatever Blaine." Kurt quickly checked his watch and looked to see someone dressed in uniform walking towards him, 6:03pm. "Here comes my replacement, I have to go get ready for my dance class, try to resist the urge to _catch up_ and _say hello_ to this guy to." Putting emphasise on catch up and say helllo, Kurt grabbed his lifeguarding bag passed it over to his replacement and stormed of to take his one-one dance class.

_Owww whats going to happen between Kurt and Blaine?  
>Please review so I know whether to carry on or not<br>or what I'm doing wrong. =)_


	4. Puckerman

'_Stupid Blaine, even if it was a mistake he shouldn't have hesitated, I wouldn't have hesitated and he had the nerve of yelling at me. Urghhh come on Kurt focus it's time for class.' _Kurt thought to himself. He walked throught the door and froze mouth agape in shock and confusion.

"Puck? What are you doing in my dance class?"

"Teaching, the actual guy cancelled and I dance a little, so I thought hey it'll get me out the kitchen and I get to dance with you, so win win." Puck winked at Kurt, he often did but Kurt took it as Puck finding a new way to tease him now that he was happy with Blaine, because Puck knew how hot he was and Kurt couldn't say he had never been caught looking, but the odds of McKinley High's badass sex shark was any kind of gay was a million to one and even if he was the odds of him being interested in Kurt was a billion to one. Right?

"Whatever Puckerman, I don't care who does it, aslong as in a hour I'm satisfied, then I'm happy." Puck turned his head to Kurt and raised an eyebrow, Kurt practically jumped into the air and waved his hands out infront of him. "No I didn't mean it like that I ment my dance class aslong as I'm happy with the dance lesson then I'm happy." Kurts cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Ok well ummm... lets start with the tango?" Puck asked ignoring Kurts previous comments to avoid him the embarrassment.

"Yer sure ok, how's it done?" Kurt asked limbering up by slightly jumping up and down shaking his arms and leg then fixing his hair.

"Well you need to move as one with your partner, imagine there's a sheet of paper inbetween us and you can't let it fall... k?" Puck asked nonchalantly as he positioned himself in the starting pose of the tango waiting for Kurt to join him so they could begin. Kurt gulped and walked forward he could see every bump,every dip, every crevass of Pucks muscles through his skin tight black t-shirt.

'_I'm better than Blaine, I'm better than Blaine I won't let temptation into my heart'_

*1 hour later*

'_1 and 2 and 1 and 2 and done. Finally I remember the steps, just in time it's been almost an hour and I need some rest' _Kurt thought to himself.

"You are the best partner I've ever been with." Puck panted between breaths his voice whispering into kurts 's ear sending shivers down his spine, Kurt was so tired he didn't realise what he was doing, he rested his head against the older boys chest, he just rested there until Puck started holding him a little tighter. Kurt looked up at his dance instructor, his chest heaving. It was so hard for Kurt not to stare, it was as if someone knew everything he'd ever fantasised about and moulded it into a perfect moment he could have stayed there forever but he loved Blaine he truly did more than anything and he couldn't let himself be tempted.

"Thank you." Kurt said, trying to move away, but instead feeling himself being brought closer. "I really have to go now."

"We should do the last couple of moves again." Puck said looking deep into Kurts eyes. "The tango is based on of passion, heat... I think we need some more of that..."

"No, actually, I think we've had...quite enough passion." Kurt pushed himself away from Pucks beating chest.

A slight smile apeared across Pucks lips. "You're right." He whispered into Kurts ear again. "With you it's hot enough."

Kurt felt his cheeks flush yet again. "I have to...go." He whispered, stepping back slowly. He tried not glancing behind him as he walked away.

_'Damn! It was hard'_

_*1 hour-ish later*_

Kurt waited, sat on the grass outside the restaurant Blaine was singing in. Kurt had tried to get in but all the tables had been reserved so he decided he would wait outside for Blaine to finish, partly because he missed him but mostly because he felt bad about what happened an hour earlier.  
>Swaying slowly to a unknown rhythm in his head Kurt let his toes play with the fresh grass and his fingers do the same while he leaned back putting his weight on his arms, It was still warm, but it was getting cooler now as the sun set.<p>

"After a hard dance class you should make sure to unwind. Massages are usually best." Pucks voice appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. Kurt slowly turned his top half around so he could see Puck. "Puck?" he said, trying to remain calm. "Why are you here?"

"I followed you." A simple answer but not exactly what Kurt wanted to heat.

Kurt felt himself blushing, hoping the odd coloured light coming from the sun as it set would keep it from being shown. "Why?" He asked pretending to be bored of the conversation.

Pucks lips curved into a smirk, and Kurt couldn't help thinking of what those lips would taste like. He forced himself to look away though, there was no way he would even entertain thoughts of cheating on Blaine, for although he had his flaws he still seemed perfect. "Isn't it obvious?"

The older boy got behind him and his skilled hands began massaging Kurts shoulders. "You're tense…"

Kurt was quiet for a while, he tried to gather his thoughts. "I have…a boyfriend." Kurt finally spoke.

Pucks arms snaked around Kurts back and made there way to his front, pulling him into his strong chest. "I know... It's good" Puck whispered, his breath tingling across Kurts cheek and ear.

"Why?" Kurt said, trying desperatly to hold back a moan. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He wasn't supposed to be sitting between Pucks legs, he shouldn't be letting him give him backrubs! He should have been with Blaine! How long is his bloody show!

"Because it means when you guys end, you'll see how much better I am…" Pucks whispers made the hairs on the back of Kurts neck stand.

"I took one look at you, your graceful body, sculpted yet delicate, long and lean, your doll like features and above all, that ass, it looks fucking sculpted dude and when I saw it I knew I had to have you." Puck nibbled Kurts earlobe

A moan escaped Kurts mouth and he cursed himself for allowing it out.

Kurt jumped away quickly as he came to his senses his moan made him realise what was actually happening. "I have to go!" Kurt squealed and flew from sitting to standing to briskly walking away . He'd never been made to feel so beautiful before. The only other person who ever looked at him like that was Blaine but he never said it.

_'I'm not supposed to feel like this…'_ He thought to himself, although he knew why he did. Blaine was never good with telling him how he felt. Physically, yes if Kurt ever let it escalate he was sure Blaine would definatly go all the way,emotionally, yes it was obvious, everyone could tell. But Kurt wanted more. He wanted to hear it, and Puck defiantly did not seem to have a problem with his tongue.

_First poll:  
>a) Tell<br>b) Don't Tell  
>Not very specific but we'll have to see what happens ;)<em>

_Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter was REALLY long usually they'd be like at most 1,000 words, I kind of got carried away lol :)_


	5. The Forgiveness

Kurt had ran off and hid around the corner, he waited for what seemed like an eternity for Puck to leave before hesitantingly walking back to his previous position of sitting on the grass outside the entrance of the restaurant waiting for Blaine and how or if he should tell him about Puck. Kurt was deep in thought and didn't hear people or his boyfriend exiting the restaurant.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted half excited and half confused to why his boyfriend was sat outside in the dark, alone at well past 10:00pm.

"Blaine, hey." Kurt was a brilliant singer but his acting abilty left alot to be desired because Blaine saw right through his fake excitement, his fake smile and his fake _*everythings fine expression*_ which Kurt wore upon his face far more than he should.

"Kurt... What's going on?" Blaine's face showed only concern, no suspicion just concern for Kurt. Which made him all the more against telling Blaine what happened but he had to.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine... I need to tell you something." Blaine simply nodded with a Blank expression on his face showing no emotion.

"Ok..." Kurt took Blaine's hands in his.

_*1 long explaination later*_

"Well..." Kurt looked hopingly at Blaine.

"It's ok... I'm... I'm just glad you told me." Blaine smiled at Kurt trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes, but failing. Kurt couldn't stand that he was hurting Blaine but he knew that the boy couldn't resist him

"I know how to cheer you up." Kurt smirked and snaked his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine did the same to his waist, Kurt wasn't really up for a make out session but after what happened with Puck it was the least Blaine deserved.

"You're so beautiful Kurt, so so beautiful." Blaine said admiring his boyfriends marvelous form before placing a innocent kiss on kurts lips.

Kurt grinned. "I enjoy seeing you so sincere Blaine." He said, moving into Blaine's grasp. He moved forward, and the missed feeling of lips against lips made Kurt feel warm but Blaine pulled away.

"If we don't stop now…" He said throatily. "I won't be able to stop till we've gone all the way." 

Kurt gave a nervous smle and kissed Blaine's neck. "The summer is always a romantic time to loose your virginity." He whispered into Kurts ear, squeezing him even closer so his buldge was pressing into Kurts thigh. "So why don't you open those pretty legs of yours and let me pop that beautiful pink cherry?" Blaine went to work on Kurts neck and collar

Kurt gullped slightly and felt his throat go dry. "Blaine…stop. "He giggled, looking away shyly to see if anyone was around. "I've never seen you so…horny."

"Let's get to your room." Blaine said still going to work on Kurt's collar bone. "I haven't seen it."

"It looks just like yours." Kurt gasped fighting for breath, and trying to get some space between him and Blaine but his attemps were unsuccessful. "but less fancy. Besides, I don't think I should be going anywhere alone with you in this mood."

"Please baby... I'll be good." Blaine begged with a wink, and reattached himself to Kurts's neck. He slowly lifted his head away from Kurt's collar bone and softly whispered in his sexiest, huskiest voice. "I promise."  
>_<p>

Kurt felt himself being thrown down onto the double bed, before feeling the weight of Blaine over him almost immediately.

"God, Kurt do you have any idea of how gorgeous you are?"

Kurt blushed. "Thank yo-" he was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing against his. He was slightly surprised by the aggressiveness but it made it SO much hotter, Blaine's tongue wrestled its way into his boyfriends mouth, his lips fitting against Kurt in a way that made him Kurt want it all the more. He pressed his body closer to, wanting more, so much more, wishing everything separating them would disappear, so he was as close to Bllaine as possible.

Kurt gasped at the feeling of his boyfriend playfully tug at his lower lip before tracing a tongue up to the most sensitive area of his neck. As hard as he tried Kurt found it increasingly hard to stay calm.

Blaine made it worse by making slow, sensual movement downwards, he licked and sucked Kurt's nipples. "I want you so bad." He whispered with a slight animalistic growl to his voice.

Blaine had Kurts's hands in his own, stroking his thumb across his knuckles slowly while moving south. Kurt yelped when he felt Blaine unbuckleing his belt with his mouth. Kurt heard the sound of metal against metal which ment that Blaine had undone his belt buckle but when he looked down the metalic noise came from his jeans hitting the floor with the belt still wrapped around it, the belt had been undone long ago. Kurt couldn't believe it he was lying on a bed with his only his underwear on (apart from his shirt) about to give himself to the boy he loved, but then he looked at Blaine. 

The look in his eye was a mixture of love, lust and possesiveness. Kurt realised that he was about to break his promise to himself, not to give Blaine anything until he knew he was loved. Plus the only reason this whole situation came to be was because Kurt felt bad about what happened with Puck and that wasn't what he wanted the reason to be.

"Blaine..?"

"Thats right baby, say my name." Blaine started to undo his own trousers but Kurt pulled his hand away. "Ok babe, if you want to do it, all you have to do is ask." He winked and grabbed Kurt's hand and started to move it towards his crotch. Kurt whipped his hand away.

"No Blaine, I mean... I'm not ready, well I mean I am ready but... this is happening for the wrong reasons."

"But baby please?" Blaine pleaded, making a grab for Kurt's hand again, trying to get him to unbutton him.

"NO BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, and he whipped his hand away again.

"Why the fuck not!" Now it was Blaine's turn to be angry. "From what you tell me Noah got more of you in a few hours than I've in our whole relationship!" Blaine shouted back equally as loud.

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT AFRAID OF TELLING ME HOW HE FEELS BLAINE!" Kurt got under the sheets and pulled them over his head, turned to face the wall, away from Blaine and started crying, Blaine made him feel so slutty, like some stupid whore when he never did anything with Puck in the first place.

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, you know I'm not good with words but you have to know how I fell about you..." Blaine reached out to touch Kurt shoulder from under the douvet.

"I thought I did Blaine but it's... I... please can you just go."

"I'm not leaveing you like thi-"

"Just go Blaine!" Kurt interjected, still under the covers hiding his face from Blaine. "If you honestly feel how I thought you did, you would go." There was silence for a couple of seconds before Kurt heard a door shut, he sat up and looked around, he saw Blaine's shirt lying on the floor in a heap, he picked it up and lay with it inhaleing Blaine's aroma that still lingered on it till he drifted to sleep. Where he found himself dreaming of Puck and Blaine fighting for his heart... and Puck was winning.

_Phew another long chapter._

_Poll:  
>a)Space<br>b)Close encounters  
>c)More temptation<em>

_Reviews make me happy X)_


	6. The Club

_Sorry for no updates again but each poll option got 1 vote and I was waiting to see if someone else would review so one of them would win but it took to long so I tried to put in a little of each one. :)_

_o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

It was the morning after, around 11am, Kurt had to be at work in an hour but all he wanted was to stay in bed and let the ground swallow him up, he didn't want to see Puck and luckily he didn't have to because Puck would be teaching dance all day and he could easily cancel his lesson or maybe even not show up atall, but Blaine, he couldn't face Blaine after last night.

But Kurt was known to power through tough situations, so he climbed his way out from under the sheets, showered himself and threw on his uniform which consisted of red swimming shorts which fell a few inches above the knee and walked out the door, through the hallways and sat on his wooden pedestal and waited for the walking terrors to arrive and infest the pool.

"Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" It was Rachel, obviously she had taken another one of her unautherised breaks, she might have been a hardworker but when it came to anything other than performing, or herself, she couldn't have care less.

"Oh nothing really, just these loud, obnoxious, overweight stuck up people flaunting themselves everywhere like there all that." Kurt lied well half lied, that was bothering him but nowhere as much as the whole Blaine/Puck situation.

"Really... Because I heard you and Blaine had a fight?" Rachel asked sincerely.

"How did... you know what I don't even care. Is there anything else you want _**Berry**_?" _How did she know? I didn't tell her, and I'm sure as __hell__Blaine wouldn't have told her, he doesn't even like her._

"Well yes actually _**Hummel**_, I was going to tell you that Santana knows a club around here that she could get us into and were all going after work and I kindly came to invite you." Rachel smiled and shielding her eyes from the sun looking up at Kurt waiting for his answer.

"Firstly, we both know you're only here as an excuse to get out of work, a good one but an excuse non the less. Secondly, considering the 'whole underage dont want to break the law' thing... I'm gonna have to give it a miss." Kurt said feeling high and mighty with himself for showing a hole in Rachel's plan.

"Are you sure... Blaine's going..." She teased.

"...Fine I guess I'll go but if we get caught I'm holding this over you forever." Kurt glanced down at his waterproof watch, 5:30. "Ok well I get of work in a minute so I'll take a nap then you, me and the girls will pick out outfits and if Blaine's going, he finishes work at 10:00pm then he needs time to get ready so... you tell Finn to have the car ready by 10:30pm. k?"

"Haha sure whatever you say Princess." She joked and walked off.

"Make sure you're not late for all that scrubbing!" Kurt shouted back to her and chuckled to himself.

Blaine had not been to the pool all day, maybe Kurt had scared hims off.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Eek Kurt you look amazing!" Rachel squeeled clapping her hands together frantically.

"Really? You don't think the pants are a little... tight?" Kurt said, he didn't want to look slutty, especially after yelling at Blaine for making him feel like a slut.

"Hummel, You and Blaine have been dating for months, you've obviously had sex, so stop acting like some blushing virgin!" Santana, who else.

"Ummm... well actually..." Kurt started but was immediatly cut off.

"NO, shut the hell up Hummel, don't say it or I will lose all the remaining respect I have for you right this second!"

"But it's not like I don't want to!" Kurt even surprised himself with his forwardness and honesty.

"You're telling me Harry Potter doesn't want to fuck you?" Santana asked arms crossed across her chest.

"No he does, more than me actually." Kurt couldn't believe how easy it was spilling all about his and Blaine's sex life, well lack of sex life.

"Ok I'm lost if you both wanna... give yourselves to each other then why don't you, I mean you don't believe in God so you don't have to wait until marrige?" Now it was Rachels turn to question Kurt.

"Because... just because!" Kurt didn't want to explain the situation to everyone especially to Santana who doesn't even believe in love.

*Beep Beep*

"That must be Finn waking up the whole resort, come on lets go." Rachel stood up rolling her eyes at Finn's stupidity.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

(BTW in my imagination Kurt was wearing the outfit he wore on Jimmy Kimmel but with tighter pants lol .com/watch?v=Plu9uFtftrA&feature=related)

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Kurt made a point of getting in Finn's car and not Puck's, it may have been a little more snug but it was well worth it. He sat next to Blaine in the back seats him on the left Blaine in the middle, Tina on the right, Kurt was practically sitting on Blaine, there thighs together, there arms interlocked as were there fingers. They exchanged glances and awkwakd smiles but Blaine was the first to speak.

"Kurt I'm sorry for...last night I just." Blaine's whispers were cut off by Kurts finger on his lips.

"It's ok just... kiss me." Kurt leaned in slowly, his conversation with the Girls still lingering on his mind. Was he being stupid waiting for Blaine to tell him he was in love? Blaine might have been gay but he was still a boy after all.

There kiss was soft, sweet, full of love, Kurt raised his right hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek and began feverishly sucking on his boyfriends lips, Kurt pulled away slowly and looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, love, nothing but love remained in those eyes, Kurt leaned in again but jolted forward at the sudden halt of the car.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted snaping his head at the driver.

"Sorry dude, but... not in my car." Finn half pleaded half announced.

"Oh why Finn hummm..? I'm sure you'd." Kurt started what was obviously going to be a long homophobic based rant but was stopped in his tracks.

"Kurt..?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow. "It's your brothers car, thats all. K? Nothing else."

"Your right." he pecked Blaine on the lips. "Finn, I'm sorry for kissing in your car, it won't happen again." Kurt smiled sincerly at Finn and got out of the car and walked into the club.

"Thanks Blaine." Finn smiled at him.

"It's cool bro." He smiled back and chased after Kurt.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Kurt was at the bar laughing at Blaine pretending to enjoy a drunken Rachel grinding against him and when she wasn't looking mouthing to Kurt 'Help me', but Kurt was more interested by Puck staring at him from the corner, so he nervously took a sip of his drink in an attempt to ignore it.

"Another drink beautiful?" A deep voice from behind called him.

"No I'm fine, I've got one here." Kurt said turning to smile at whoever was behind him. His breath caught, and his cheeks reddened. Blaine was the most handsome boy in the world to Kurt.

But this wasn't a boy.

This was a man.

The most beautiful man Kurt had ever laid eyes on stepped closer. Hazel brown eyes, beautiful eyelashes with perfection in there length perfect curve, perfect thickness looked into Kurts now gaping blue eyes. All thoughts left Kurts head. He was sure his mouth was also agape, his whole being had turned numb. This mystery man was perfect not just his eyes but his sculpted nose with the slightest curve at the tip his golden locks shapeing his face even more and his lips, Kurt couldn't bear to look at those lips for more than a split second, plump, red, juicy and huge, they could have easily dominated his mouth and... he kinda wanted him to, but he didn't, he forced himself to look away, to remember the very recently rekindled spark between him and Blaine.

He saw Blaine looking over at them with suspicion and jealousy written all over his face but he didn't see Kurt looking at him.

"I have to go." Kurt went to walk away but two hands held him still by the waist.

"Why?" _Oh my god, he's holding me he's holding me. What do I do! _Kurt swallowed and calmed himself.

"You see that guy over there looking like he might kill you..?" Kurt looked over in Blaines direction and nodded his head in his direction. " That's my boyfriend." Kurt immediatly felt two large strong hands fly of his hips and form a surrender pose faceing towards Blaine and shouting over the music.

"Sorry I didn't know." Blaine narrowed his gaze and took a sip of his drink, never taking his eyes of the guy who was flirting with his boyfriend.

"Haha I think you better go big guy." Kurt smiled and tapped on the shoulder of the apologetic man-God.

"K see ya around." Sam looked over at Blaine, he was still staring. "What's your name?"

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel and yourself?"

"Sam Evans, and I know I don't look it but I'm only 16 so don't think it wierd to give me a call because I'm guessing you don't gave many gay friends." Sam said passing Kurt a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Bye Sam." As Sam walked away, Kurt turned and infront of him there was Blaine less than 12inches away from his face.

"What the fuck Kurt!" Blaine shouted.

"Calm down Blainey, I told him I have a boyfriend and he backed off, I can't help it if everyone wants my sexy ass." Kurt joked slightly tipsy and leanded in to kiss Blaine but he pulled away.

"Kurt please don't talk like that, I care for you so much and to see someone else 'want you' it makes me so angry, I've never wanted to hurt someone so bad before." Blaine's hands still on his Kurts hips from where they were when he denied the kiss.

"I know you don't like jealousy on me but on you it's totally hot." Kurt edged forward and wrapped his arms around Blaines neck

"Yeah?" Blaine flirted and edged forward himself.

"Oh yeah." Kurt wasn't messing around, he shoved his tonge into Blaines mouth and wrestled with his boyfriends tounge before he submitted and let Blaine completley take over his mouth. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth but Blaine reluctanly pulled away.

"Kurt I need to tell you something..." Blaine paused.

"Yes!" Kurt tried to sound calm but could tell he failed.

"I... I think well no actually I know but...I'm just gonna start again. Kurt I lo" Blaine was yanked away by a drunk Rachel in the middle of what could have been the most important sentence of his life,.

"Come on lover birds were leaving, got to be up nice and early!" Rachel boomed at everyone who was already waiting outside by Finn and Puck's cars.

"Urghhh Rachel Berry I'm going to kill you." Kurt whisper shouted to himself as he climbed into the back of Finn's car for a silent, awkward filled journey with an embarrised Blaine.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

_Poll:_

_a) Drama_

_b) Plan_

_c) comfort_

_Please please review even if you're new to the story join the poll or leave feedback, even if it's negative because reviews make me happy. xD_


	7. The Kiss

_Ok most votes were for Drama but the was one for comfort and I feel mean for ignoring someone so there will be some comfort but like 99% drama _

_P.S just to clear things up in chapter 1, it says that Blaine and Kurt would be sharing a room but then I thought it would be more interesting if they didn't so if anyone else noticed that in chapter 5 Blaine want to go to Kurts room sorry :/_

_o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

Kurt spent the entire car journey angrily staring at the back of Rachel head, well what he could see of it through the head rest. She had single handedly ruined the most important moment of his young life.

"Kurt what are you staring at?" Tina asked leaning so she could see Kurt, over an extremley awkward looking Blaine.

"Oh I was just thinking about... how tierd I'm going to be tomorrow morning." He lied, not very convincingly either.

"Sure... whatever?" Tina looked puzzeled as to why Kurt was obviously lying to her but she didn't care enough to investigate.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

The car pulled up to the resort and everyone exited the car, entered the resort and made there way to there rooms , Rachel was last as she was having trouble getting out of the car thanks to her drunken state so Kurt took this as a chance to confront her.

"OY **BERRY**!" Kurt stood arms crossed blocking the way to the entrance, because Rachel was intoxicated she didn't gear Kurt and walked right into him.

"Huu..? Oh Yes Kurtie what is it." She was slurring her words, trying to keep her eyes open e.g. everything a stereotypical drunk does.

"I _HATE_you Rachel! I truly _TRULY _do!" Kurt stoof emphasized the word truly by leaning towards Rachel and and grinding his teeth.

"What? Why? What did I do?" She lost her balance and used Kurt as a balance pole.

Kurt shook her off. "Don't touch me, do you realise what you've done? Blaine was finally going to tell me he loved me and what do you do! You go and fuck things up for me, yet again!"

"Kurt I'm so so sorry, I didn't know but honestly what's the big deal? I mean if he was going to say it then just ask him to say it again." Rachel seemed to have sobered up quite a bit since she had learned how she potentially ruined Kurts relationship.

"Rachel you don't get it. It took him all this time to build up the nerve to tell me but now he's embarrised and, _because of you_, he's lost all confidence in the relationship department. I doubt he'll even be comfortable with... you know... making out." Kurt felt so stupid having to explain all this Rachel.

"Kurt I can't apologise enough, I just... I didn't know."

"Rachel..." Kurt sank down to the floor and began sobbing. "I just love him so much I... I think he's the one." There was a short silence, only the sound of slight buzzing from the lights could be heard.

"Oh my God, Kurt are you serious?" Rachel was dumb struck, she loved Finn but there was no future, they were just to different.

"Yer I am, haha I can't believe it, Blaine's the one..." Kurt then began softly crying.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Rachel knelt down and put her hand on Kurt's back.

"He obviously doesn't feel the same way, otherwise it would be easy for him to tell me he loves me." Kurt was crying his eyes out into his expensive clothing, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"I... I wish I knew what to tell you Kurt, I wish I had all the answers but I don't...Oh GOD this is all my fault! I should have nev-" Kurt pulled Rachel in for a hug mostly to shut her up but it did help a little.

"You can go now Rachel, I'm just gonna sit here for a second." He released her from the hug and sent her a reasuring smile despite his fragile state.

"Ok Kurt, just be ok yer?" She patted him on the back one last time and left.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

It was about 10 minutes before Kurt stood and brushed himself down to go inside, he didn't want to go in but it was getting seriously cold. But he sensed a presence behind him.

"Hey princess." Kurt was to drunk, fragile and upset to feel scared or notice Puck was walking towards him with a smirk on his face .

"Hey Noah." Kurt threw his arm in air and just let it fall back down to his side. Kurt turned his back and fumbled into his pockets for the key card to get in, that was his first mistake because Puck walked up behind Kurt hugged his hips from behind.

"So I hear you and prep boy ain't doing so well." Puck leaned his head down and softly kissed Kurts neck and slowly swayed his and Kurts hips from side to side.

"For your information Puck I love Blaine and were doing fine, and another thing, you need to stop stalking me cause I'm not interested in some closet case which I presume you are." Kurt wasn't in the mood for this, but even though he now believed Blaine was the one, he was lying when he said that he wasn't interested in Noah.

"C'mon princess, your telling me your not interested in this." Puck slowly pushed his crotch towards Kurt and brushed his bulge across Kurts ass.

"Ahhh..." Kurt whispered to himself and pushed away from Puck and turned around to face him.

"Look Puckerman." He spat. "Yes you're as sexy as fuck and yes I want to kiss the life out of you right now but..." He paused and breathed to collect himself. "What you're trying to do to me now, in my state, is completley unfair and immoral!" Kurt shouted load enough to wake half the people at the booldy resort.

Puck walked closer up to Kurt, making the smaller boy back up until he hit the wall and was cornered with nowhere to go. "But you don't get it Kurt, do you? You've got what I want and I've got what you deserve." He leaned in for a kiss but got pushed away.

"And what's that then Puck!"

"I can give you what the Hobbit can't... I can make you feel loved..." Kurt swallowed__

_What am I suspose to say to that, and why can't I stop looking at him, maybe I should kiss him? I could just pretend it was Blaine, would that be wrong? I just want t o feel wanted, loved and Noah could give me that._

"Ok... j-just one kiss." Kurt put his hands on Pucks biceps and let Puck kiss him, that way he felt less guilty. Puck moans into the kiss and grabs Kurts ass and grinds his and Kurts groins together. Kurt squealed at the shock of Pucks aggressiveness, that was allowed, but when Pucks tounge intruded his mouth it had to stop, he just tasted so different to Blaine, he had to seperated there but when he did Puck started sucking on his neck.

"Noah stop, I changed my mind." Kurt tried to prise Puck of him by pushing him by his shoulders but he might of well have been pushing against a wall.

"I love it when you call me Noah, Princess." He spoke into Kurts neck and started lightly nipping at the sensitive area. He grabbed Kurts wrists and pinned him to the wall to prevent any unwanted departures

"No Puck stop it please. Urghh NO PUCK GET OFF!" Kurt was starting to panic, it was the middle of the night, he was pinned against a wall and no-one was anywhere to be seen.

"Don't be like that baby I'll make it good for you I promise." Puck started undoing his belt buckle but keeping him pinned to the wall with his upper body.

"Noah if you get off me know I promise I won't say anything to anyone just please let me go." Kurt pleaded.

"Mmmhmmm" Puck moaned low in his throat and kissed the boy underneath him again. His hands roamed, snaking over a squirming torso, soft hips the button of Kurts pants.

"Puck stop." Kurt pleaded in a whisper. He was trying to make eye contact with Puck so could see his fear.

"What?" Puck eased up a little, allowing Kurt to squirm away from him a bit. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yer I don't want to do this anymore." Kurt placed a hand across Pucks chest. "I don't want to cheat on Blaine." Even though he already had.

"It's really not that big a deal." Puck said, kissing him again

"Well, it is to me," Kurt whispered, trying to sound understanding "I've never had a boyfriend before." He was interupted by a all to familiar voice.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." Blaine was stood in the entrance of the resort, desperatly trying not to cry but his shoulders were drooped his bottom lip quivered, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Blaine... W-What? Why are you..?" Kurt slithered his way out of Pucks arms wished he could think of something to say but no words would come out.

"I heard you shouting, I thought you were in trouble but you were kissing... You, You cheated on me." Blaine just stayed motionless, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

Why Kurt, why did you do this to me?" His voice cracked and more tears began rolling down his face, he turned and ran down the halls to his room, locked the door, and sank to the ground and cried his heart out.

Seconds later there was a loud banging at the door.

"Blaine! Blaine, I'm sorry. You're a great guy and you deserve so much better."

"Hell yer I deserve bettter!" Blaine shouted over his tears.

"Blaine please open the door I... we need to talk about this, It wasn't what it looked like, I hated it honestly." Kurt begged, he started sliding down the door till he was on his knees.

...

"So you hated kissing Puckerman!" Blaine asked sarcastically. "I can't believe you after you made me feel so bad about making you feel slutty. you go and do something like that!" He whispered, which made Kurt hurt all the more. "Are you sure you don't want more hummm Kurt? I mean, you are a slut. I mean first Puck, then Me, then that guy at the bar and know Puck again? I wouldn't be surprised if there were more guys I didn't know about!" He punched the door hard making himself cry more, not from the pain but from letting his emotions out.

"Come on, Blaine open the door... please " Kurt begged, he was starting to cry now, not from Blaine's words but from how much he was hurting the person he cared about the most.

...

"Blaine..?"

"...I loved you Kurt." Blaine said calmly like he had just told Kurt what lesson he had next.

"No." Kurt started crying harder. "No don't say that. You still do. Tell me you still do!" Kurt was in hysterics,he hit the door multiple times before sinking all the way to the floor.

"I loved you Kurt but you hurt me, I can't trust you anymore and without trust a relationship is nothing."

"Please don't Blaine, please don't I love you."

"Kurt... I'm breaking up with you." Kurt was in disbelief he couldn't believe this was happening, why _**WHY**_ did he kiss Noah?

"Blaine Anderson..." Kurt took a breath to steady himself. "I _**WILL**_ find a way to get you back because I love you and I always will, no matter how long it takes and do you know why?"

"..."

"Because love means never having to have a reason."

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o  
><em><br>Eeek that was probably my faveroute chapter to write yet but I'm really excited to see where you guys decide take the story XD! Please Review and vote (even if it's negative)_

_Poll  
>a)Jeremiah Wilson<em>

_b)Sam Evans_

_c)Finn Hudson_

_P.S Sorry for the "love means never having to have a reason" thing, I just couldn't think of anything better lol =)  
><em> 


	8. The Explanations

_**Hey again, sorry for the long wait but I only got 2 reviews and I was kinda hopeing for more :/ selfish I know sorry. But here it is hope you like x)**_

_* Next morning*_

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

" YOU DID WHAT!" Finn Screamed.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"HE DID WHAT?" Rachel yelled.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"What do you mean you kissed Puck?" Finn questioned in confusion, (although it came out as anger) it was uncomfortable enough for him to think of his step-brother kissing anyone, especially his best friend!

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me!" Kurt defended sobbing , he was sitting on the end of his bed.

"But you kissed him back?" Finn said not making eye contact with Kurt, he just kept pacing back and forth infront of him.

"No, well... yes but... Its complicated Finn." Kurt was abit confused himself.

"Kurt, just tell me, did you kiss Puck back!" Finn stood infront of Kurt looking at him, he knew Kurt could never lie to him.

"Yes..." He whispered and hung his head in shame , he started sobbing harder for he could see the disapointment in Finn's eyes. "But I told him to stop, I did honestly!" There was a feeling of desperation in his voice, he didn't want to lose his step-brothers respect.

"Did you tell him that before or after the kiss?" His voice was steady, slow and unemotional.

"After... Oh God I'm such a terrible person!" Kurt dropped his head again and started crying hyserically.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Ok, so what exactly happened and I mean exactly, because I don't believe Kurt would cheat on you." Rachel defended, her hands on her hips questioning Blaine as he laid in a heap in the middle of his bed.

"I-I... He was... and Puckerman." Blaine was a complete mess, he was utterly incomprehendable, at this rate Rachel was never going to understand anything that came out of his mouth.

"Blaine! Blaine honey calm down and just tell me what happened..." Blaine gathered himself, not moving from his crumpled position

"Ok, I heard Kurt yelling from outside s-so I went to see what was going on a-and..." Blaine started crying into the blanket again.

"Blaine come on just tell me..." Rachel leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I saw Kurt u-up against the wall and Puck was u-undoing his belt." Blaine swallowed, fighting back the tears. "K-Kurt whispered something to Puck and then."

"Wait, you don't not know what he said?" Rachel interrupted, oblivious to how hard this was on Blaine's feeling.

"No. Rachel because they were whispering and I was more interested in why my boy... ex-boyfriend was up against the wall with someone else!" Blaine sat up and highered the volume of his voice.

"Sorry, sorry please... carry on." Rachel realised how unsympathetic she was being.

"So when Kurt finished whispering whatever it was he was whispering, they... they kissed Rachel." Blaine paused. "I was right there and they fucking kissed!" His tears turned to anger. "Then that neanderthal started unbuttoning that Kurt's pants, I bet the only reason he stopped was because he enjoys being such a fucking tease!" Blaine had stood himself up, shouting at thin air as if he explaining what had happened to himself. He had completley forgotten Rachel was there until she reached out and loosley held his wrist from behind, she'd sat down on the bed.

"Blaine, I get it, I know what it feels like to be unloved, unwanted, betrayed... but, you don't need talk like that, especially about one of my friends." She pulled him back to sit next to her. "Now go on and finish, you'll feel better I swear."

"Ok, so I just stood there and watched through the glass until they kissed _AGAIN _and something inside me snapped, I stopped watching and opened the door, I was so angry but when I actually got there I... I just froze for a second until Kurt said something about never having a boyfriend before..." He stopped he didn't want to remember this.

"Blaine..? What happened?"

"I told him he didn't need to worry about having a boyfriend anymore and ran, then there was alot of shouting, tears and ... I broke up with him but he said he was going to do whatever he could to get me back but I don't think that's possible I mean he cheated on me!" Blaine started crying yet agin at the thought of Kurt and Puck together.

you don't understand how much I'm hurting Rachel, I never thought it was possible that your heart could actually hurt but I just... What do I do Rachel I'm so confused?" His voice cracked and he sobbed more.

"I wish I knew what to tell you and you're right, I don't understand what it feels like to be cheated on, I felt like I had when Finn got back together with Quinn after we broke up for the first time but we're together now and I'm happier than ever, but you're right I haven't been cheated on for real." Rachel stood and made her way for the door, just before she walked out she turned around one last time. "But you know as well as I do, Kurt is _**VERY**_ persistent and what ever he did, he loves you."

"Thanks Rachel, you're not as much of a bitch that everyone says you are." Blaine smiled.

"Umm... Thanks I guess." Rachel laughed, she knew people could get irritated by her but it was nice to hear that someone liked her other than dispised her for a change.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

After about 10 minutes of crying and Finn silently comforting him in a tight but safe hug, Kurt wiped his face on Finn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Kurt, I was just so... shocked." He kissed Kurts forehead and stroked his back.

Kurt's face was still in Finn's neck when he asked half sarcastically. "At what, me cheating on Blaine or me cheating on Blaine with Puck?" It obviously would be Puck being gay or bi or whatever he was.

"Honestly... you."

"What! Why me?" Kurt lifted his puzzled head to look at Finn.

"Because you never thought you'd find any guys in Lima, but then you did one better, you found someone you love and someone who loved you back just as much. Plus everyone knows Puck is pretty much a sex addict, he'll do anything for a quick grope or grind." Kurt stopped listening after Finn said loved, it brought him back to when Blaine had said that same word to him the night before, and he silently started crying again, while Finn unknowingly continued.

"Bro what's wrong?" Finn could feel Kurts soaking his shoulder through his shirt.

"It's nothing really, but I need to get ready for work so can you please show yourself out, oh and don't call me bro, you know I hate it when you talk surfer." He smiled towards Finn, stood and walked to the bathroom to get himself ready.

"Don't bother _**dude**_." Finn teased I already told them you were ill, so don't worry about it. Yer?"

"Oh your a life saver, you're the best." Kurt collapsed on his bed for some much needed rest.

"Tell me something I don't know." He chuckled.

"I would but the sheer number of possible things you don't know are to overwhelming for me right now." Kurt giggled at his own wit.

"Haha very funny Kurt. Now if you need me I'm gonna go punch Puck in the face." Kurt wasn't sure if that was a joke but he just ignored it and waited for Finn to leave before he checked his pocket for a little white piece of paper.

He took it out and dialed the number into his phone.

*Ring * Ring*

_"Hello..?"_

"Hey Sam it's Kurt, are you free later?"

_"Yer why is eveything ok, you sound troubled..."_

"I'm ok but... I think I need your help..."

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

_**Had fun writing this chapter but for those of you who were worrying there will eventually be M-ish things.**_

_**Poll:**_

_**a) Finn and Puck**_

_**b) Kurt and Sam**_

_**c) Blaine and Jeremiah  
>(If (c) you could choose someone else you would want instead because Jeremiah isn't exactly popular lol (= )<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed x)  
>Thanks for reviewing? <strong>_


	9. HELP! Sorry :

**I'm SO sorry guys I'm having the worlds worst writers block can someone give me some ideas :/**


	10. The Mistake?

_**Hey guys :) Before I start I just wanna say a big thanks to 'kgleegirl123' and '1st Writer' for there ideas but a especially big thank you to 'Peacequeen121' whos ideas I'm going to use because they're awsome and I would love if they wrote more, I think you guys should definatly check out their account after.**_

**_Any who_**_** lets get going X)**_

__o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

It was mid-afternoon, around 5 o'clock, before Blaine summoned the courage to venture outside his room, he had called and told Rachel to meet him by the pool to ensure he wasn't there by himself and he was fairly confident that Kurt wouldn't be at work and even if Kurt was, why should he be trying to avoid him, Blaine hadn't done anything wrong.

It wasn't until about 5.45 that Blanie actually made it to the pool, he was wearing a pair of red, knee length, swimming trunks with some sort of tiki head pattern on them, he walked upto Rachel, shoulders slumped and body language that just screamed depressed.

"What's with the glasses Warbler?" Rachel asked lifting her sunglasses of her eyes and resting them on her forehead with one hand while pointing at Blaine's pink framed sunglasses with the other.

"Oh these..? I've had them for ages, I just think they look cool." He faked a smile before occupying the sun lounger next to Rachel.

They just lay there for a while in silence, until Rachel decided it was time to talk.

"So..." She sad hesitantly. "What are you going to do about the whole Kurt fiasco?"

Blaine breathed out with defeat. "Honestly... I have no idea, I think he's planning some big apology, I mean that's what it sounded like last night... but my heads to messed up right now to..." He stopped.

"To what..?" Rachel asked, but when she didn't get an answer, she followed Blaine's eyeline, as best she could because he was still wearing his glasses, to see Kurt looking at them from the other side of the pool with a look like a frightened rabbit in head lights.

Blaine turned his head back to Rachel, pretending he hadn't seen Kurt standing there, Kurt wouldn't have known they were looking at him they were both wearing tinted sunglasses.

"Shit, Rachel what am I goi-." He spoke in a hushed tone before he was interrupted.

"Hey Blaine how's things?" It was Jereimiah standing over him, blocking out the sun, with his flirty face on... again.

Blaine quickly looked from Kurt to Jeremiah multiple times, Kurt pretending not to have any idea Blaine and Rachel were there at all. Then Jeremiah, who was still staring at Blaine with lust. Blaine could't think of what to do, well he couldn't think of anything but then he saw Finn with Puck walking towards the pool area, all the hurt, anger, betrail came flooding back to him and if it wasn't for his glasses everyone would have seen his eyes tear up.

_'If Kurt can kiss someone else then I can flirt with someone else at the very least right? I mean were not even dating anymore... Are we?'_

"...Oh hey Jeremiah. Wow you look really good, have you been working out?" He smirked. "Because I certainly don't remember these." Blaine said _**VERY **_suggestivly as ran his finger tips over Jeremiah's toned stomach muscles and subtly bit his lip.

"Oh you like, do you?" Jeremiah began to smirk.

"Very much." Blaine said, still slowly running his fingers up and down Jeremiah, his hand getting dangerously lower than higher. Rachel just sat there, wondering if she was on some hidden camera show.

_'Is this actually happening?' _Rachel thought and so did Kurt but both for different reason.

Kurt was standing rooted to the same spot on the opposite side of the pool.

"Well how about you meet me at 8.00 and you can show me just how much you like them?" Jeremiah asked, it was more of a retorical question than a question because he already knew the answer.

"Sounds like a plan. Pick me up yer?" He lifted off his glasses for the first time and winked at Jeremiah and guestured him to leave.

Kurt still hadn't moved, a single tear rolled down his face and he turned and ran back towards his room. Rachel waited a few seconds till she was sure that Jeremiah could not  
>hear them.<p>

"Blaine? What the fuck just happened!" Rachel spluttered, more confused than angry.

"I have _**NO **_idea!" Blaine sounded just as confused as Rachel. "I saw Kurt standing there, and Jeremiah was right here and Puck was right over there and everything came flooding back..." He stopped as something slowly dawned on him._**"OMFG, DO I HAVE A DATE WITH JEREMIAH!"**_

__"I think you do..."

"What do I do?" Blaine asked frantically.

"I think you should go with him." Rachel said calmly and returned to her sun-bathing.

"WHAT? Why?" Blaine accidentally shouted because of the shock.

"I have my reasons." She smirked.

"K... Well I suspose I should go get ready?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Yes. Go get ready for your _date_." She teased. "and I'm gonna go find Kurt." She stood up and briskly followed the same path Kurt had taked a moment ago, until she saw Finn sat on the edge of the pool next to Puck, waving her over to join them.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o  
><em><strong><br>Ok I was planning on uploading this on the 22nd but my internet is down and it wont be getting fixed until the 2nd of October so I'm planning on uploading a few chapters on that date.  
><strong>_


	11. The Plan

_**Ok here's another one x)**_

"What's up with Captain queer?" Santana asked.

"Kurt." She emphasised. "Is upset because he just saw Blaine agree to go on a date with Jeremiah." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait... I'm losted. Blaine said yes to a date with Jeremiah..?" Rachel nodded. "How did Jeremiah even know Kurt and Blaine had broken up?" Santana asked, she had placed herself on Puck's lap shortly before Rachel had come and sat by Finn.

"Ok for one Santana, Kurt and Blaine arn't broken up there just going through... Some relationship troubles." She mumbled. "And Jeremiah knew cause I told him, I was waiting for Blaine to join me by the pool, he walked past so I told him." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and started playing with Finn's slight stubble.

A few confused glances were shared between Finn and Santana, Puck tried to join in the confusion but he was using all his effort not to seem a little happy.

"You realise Kurt's gonna kill you if he ever finds out?" Finn said to Rachel as if she were some young child. Puck's look of happiness slowly faded to one of worry.

Leaning over Finn so they were closer to each other and only they four could hear, Puck whispered to Rachel. "You didn't do this for me did you? I mean I like Hummel and this like boosts my chances alot you know, but I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Of course I didn't do it for you!" Rachel whipped her head back, nearly heatbutting Finn. "I did this for Kurt, and besides arn't you dating Santana?" Puck laughed and Santana shook her head.

"I don't 'date' people Rachel, I just sleep with them and there is no way Puck's gettin any of this anymore." She looked round, making sure no one could hear them. "Not since he said Hummel's name when he came."

"DUDE!" Finn shouted in disgust.

"Hey she said Brittneys name like almost everytime we had sex!" Puck raised his hands in defence. "And what did you think it ment when you found out me and Kurt were mackin on?" He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well Brittany not my brother! And I guess i just assumed you were horny and desperate... Sorry dude." Finn patted Puck on the back a couple of times.

"No I'm sorry." Finn shot a puzzled look at Puck.

"Sorry for what." he asked and Puck chuckled to himself, making Finn only further confused.

"For when me and Kurt are dating and you hear us goin at it like rabbits." Puck jokingly punched Finn.

"Oh Dude! Don't even joke about that!" Finn tried to pass it off as a joke to but was obviously finding the situation uncomfortable. "Hey where's Rachel gone?" He noticed she was no longer next to him.

" You only just noticed? She left ages ago, did you not realise there was an absense of a short, self obsessed, drama freak clinging to your arm?" Puck teased.

"No. Where did she go?" Finn asked oblivious to the way Puck had just insulted his girlfriend.

"My guess... She went after Kurt, he looked pretty upset earlier when he ran off and Santana went with her before you ask."

"Oh, ok."

"Kurt..?" There was no response. "Kurt I know you're in there, I can hear Christina Perri's album on repeat." Rachel waited a little while longer.

"Kurt I have the master card, I'm coming in." Rachel swiped the card across the sensor, the light flashed green, she turned the handle and tentativly moved her head through the gap between the door and the wall

Kurt was sitting infront of the cheaply made wooden mirror motion and emotionless. "Hey, Kurtie? How are you big guy?" Rachel asked slowly entering Kurts room.

"How did you get the key card." Kurt asked not showing any emotion or turning his head from the mirror.

"Being friends with Santana has its benefits." She smiled and took a step forward to Kurt.

"It's funny how you can single handedly ruin my life yet you need help to get a key card." Kurt said still emotionless.

"Uhh Kurt I'm sorry and I've apologizes for that already and I think you'll be happy to know I have fixed your little problem." She threw her hands on her hips and stood infront of a obviously hurt Kurt looking very happy and triumphant.

Kurt smiled at her. "Gonna just stand there, or you gonna tell me how you 'fixed my little problem' which by the way isn't little and as of this afternoon isn't my problem." Rachel was taken back by both Kurts ability to seem so cold yet keep a smile and the statement.

"What do you mean isn't your problem?" Rachel asked dazed, was Kurt saying he didn't want Blaine anymore.

"Well lets look at this logically shall we." The smile still remained. "Blaine is the first openly gay person I've ever met, no one else ever wanted to be with me so of course I'm going to fall myself into thinking that I love Blaine." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Kurt raised his finger, signaling for her to stop. "And lets say I do... did love Blaine, I can't say he's the one if I've never been in another relationship... maybe I should, you know see what else there is going..?" Kurt looked up at Rachel, like he was asking for her permission. But she was far to shocked to respond quickly.

She shook her head to wake herself up. "Ok even though what you just said was completley stupid and you do still love Blaine, who else would there be?"

"Well, Noah is obviously some sort of interested, and I met this guy at the club called Sam who is..." Kurt swallowed. "Some other kind of beautiful, and if all else fails there's always Karofsky.

"KAROFSKY!" Rachel's eyes bugged open as did her mouth.

"Long story." Kurt shurugged. "But tell me what you were going to."

"Ok well, Blaine's going on a date with Jeremiah." Kurt face instantly dropped and tears started to form. "No no listen, this is all part of my plan to redeam myself. Bla-"

"_**YOU**_ SET HIM UP ON A DATE WITH JEREMIAH!" Kurt jumped up out of his seat and shouted in anger and surprise, except surprises were usually a good thing, like a new puppy not your very recent ex-boyfriend going on a date with one of his ex's.

"Yes I did, now let me finish. Blaine goes on a date." Interupted again.

"With Jeremiah." He said angrily, arms crossed.

"Yes. Let me finish." Rachel replied sternly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly." He said sarcastically and he sat on the bed, arms still crossed.

"Ok, Blaine goes on a date with Jeremiah, the date goes great but there's something missing, Jeremiah kisses him and he realised he wants you and he still loves you. But here's another better senario, the date goes terribly and Blaine realises he still loves you." Rachel once again looked happy and triumphant. "Either way, you win!"

"Fine then Rachel, what about if the date goes great, they kiss and there old spark is re ignited and they fall back..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence, his tears started pouring down his face. Rachel couldn't comfort Kurt, as desperatly as she wanted to she couldn't because she had never thought of that, she didn't know what to say.

"Kurt... Blaine's date doesn't start till 8.00 and it's only..." She checks her watch. " 7.30 so you can go and talk to him before he goes."

"Oh yer, I can see it now. Me knocking on his door in my swimming trunks, eyes red, looking like a state while he is all dappered up in a suit or something looking hot. Then just as I'm in the middle of begging him to take me back, Jeremiah knocks on the door and I'm there looking pathetic." Kurt was furious with Rachel, it was her fault Blaine didn't get the chance to tell him he loved him and it was her fault Blaine was about to go on date with Jeremiah.

_*Beep beep, beep beep*_

It was Kurts phone he picked it up out of his pocket he looked down at the screen and read the name aloud. "Sam..." He whispered. "I called him earlier and he was going to come down to help me with Blaine and he want to know if I still want to meet up with him." He looked up at Rachel hoping she would know what to do.

"Well I was thinking we could go and spy on Blaine? Because you can't see him now so we could both go and see how the date goes, that way I can prove that I'm right and Blaine loves you." Rachel reach down to Kurt and held his hand. "Or if you want, you can try and get over Blaine with this Sam kid, or Puck, he wants to go out with you."Rachel gave a reassuring smile. "It's completley your choice."

_**No it's not, it's yours ;D **_  
><em><strong><br>ok so...**_  
><em><strong>a) Kurt goes to spy with Rachel<strong>_

_**b)Kurt goes to Sam**_

_**c)Kurt goes to Noah**_

_**d)Kurt goes to spy alone**_

_**Be warned a) and d) might look similar but will very different consequences **_**O.O**

**Next chap will be mainly Blaine:)**


	12. The Date Num1

_**Before I begin I just want to clear something up, when I said that people should checkout 'there' stories in "The Mistake" chapter I was talking about Peacequeen121. :)**_

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

It was half past seven and Blaine was already to go, originally he was wearing black jeans, a tight black T which was tucked into his jeans exposing a simple white belt, white monk-strap shoes and a silver braclet, he removed the bracelet and stared at it intently.

_It was about 3 weeks after he and Kurt had first started dating, they were at the mall by themselves which was a rareity on it's own because if they wern't being followed by the warblers you can bet they were being followed by Kurt' girlfriends, but today they were completely alone, other than the hundreds of people also shopping at the mall of course._

_He and Kurt were in one of the thrift stores, Kurt hated thrift stores but went inside them for Blaine and the hope of finding a designer label accidently placed with the rest of the clothes, obviously nothing designer was ever found but on this day something in the 'anything for 2 dollars' bin caught his eye. It was an ordinary looking, slighty shiny silver bracelet, Kurt had always been a sucker for anything shiny so he pulled it out to have a closer inspection but when he turned it over to look at the back he smiled to himself seeing, in very small letters, scribed onto the metal were the words "Yours Forever."_

_He wasn't sure when Kurt had been to the till but they were walking out of the shop when Kurt stopped them and said to him 'I want to give you something... close your eyes' He did and felt something cold and metalic slide up his wrist, He opened and saw Kurt holding his palm and a silver braclet was hanging from his wrist. 'Thanks' He smiled at Kurt and was about to lean in for a hug when Kurt told him to 'look at the back' he twisted the braclet and read the inscription._

_'I want you to know, no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get between us I'm yours forever.' Kurt smiled at him and teared up a little. He couldn't stop himself, Blaine leaned in and captured Kurts lips in a kiss. It was the first kiss they shared in public, yes people looked in confusion and disgust but none of that mattered at all, this moment was perfect, this moment was theirs._

Blaine was fiddling with the braclet in deep concentration. "Urghh Kurt why you gotta be doing this to me..." Blaine asked the braclet. his head shot up at the sound of knuckles against his door.

"Blaine, you ready to go?" Jeremiah called from behind the door.

"Yer... yer I'm ready." Blaine said with great and obvious uncertainty and stuffed the bracelet into his pocket.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

"...If I go see Blaine's date and it goes terrible I want to be there to make sure he's ok, but if I go and see them hitting it off it'll kill me... and as stupid as it sounds Puck's really handsome and so is Sam but neither of them are boyfriend material, only Blaine is so... I should go spy on his date... but what if I see Jeremiah and Blaine kissing each oth-" Kurt was interuptted by Rachel who was filing her nails behind him.

"Look Kurt, I've been waiting here for nearly half an hour and you've just been going round in circles, so what do you want to do?" Rachel said, her patients completley ran out.

"Well I guess if Blaine's ready to date again that means he's over me doesn't it, so I should try dating?" Kurt asked.

"Ok so we've atleast covered some ground. Now pick, Sam or Puckerman..." Rachel asked even more impatiently, if that was possible.

"I don't know Pucks hot but a massive player and Sam's gorgeous but Puck is just so-" Kurt didn't notice Rachel storm out until she had slammed the door.

"I really need to stop being so indecisive it must be really irritating for people." Kurt pulled a a coin out of his pocket.

"Ok heads Puckerman, tails Sam." He flipped the coin up and watched it as it swirled upwards and seemed to slowly fall to the carpet. Kurt leant over to see what side the coin had landed, seeing the result, Kurt smiled to himself and took out his phone.

"Hey, I know it's late notice... like really really late, but do you wanna meet up by the pool of the resort in like 15 minutes?"

"Yer sure what's up, you sound upset?" Said the voice on the otherside of the phone.

"I'll tell you later." Kurt hung up and slid on a pair of trousers over his swim trunks and a top over his naked torso and went and waited by the pool for his date.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked scanning the road ahead of them for any clues of there destination.

"Well I don't know this area very well, but I do know what a good makeout point looks like." Jeremiah turned his head and smiled to a nervous looking Blaine. "So we'll keep driving until I find a good one and then you know we can... start." He winked.

"Haha, that's funny but really, where are you taking me" Blaine was on edge, he was hoping Jeremiah was joking but he didn't hear any humour in his voice. When the car finally stopped Blaine was regretting ever agreeing to this. Everything looked like someone had purposely planted it there, it looked exactly like the cliche makeout points everyone sees in films. The cliff looking out over the stars and the city lights in the distance, the dusty road and to make it worse, it was dark, way darker than it should be at 8:00pm in the summer.

Jeremiah took a deep breath and leaned in. "Let get going shall we."

"Ummm actually I don't think I want to do this." Blaine placed a hand on Jeremiah's chest and pushed him away softly. "Take me back?"

"Oh come on Blaine stop being such a prude. Remember when you used to beg me to kiss you, cause I sure do and it was hot... really hot."Jeremiah leaned further in, despite Blaine's hand pushing him away, he cupped Blaine's cheek with one handed and started to quickly close the gap between them but Blaine pushed away harder.

"No Jeremiah! I want to be with Kurt, I want to... loose it to Kurt not you, I'm sorry." Blaine looked away shyly.

"Losing your virginity isn't such a big deal Blaine, and if you lose it now then you'll know how to make it good for Kurt, you don't want it to be rubbish and painful do you? You're gonna wanna give him a good ride aren't you?" Jeremiah said to him sharply.

"I guess, but-"

"I'll just be breaking you in a little. Kurt will thank me." Jeremiah reached for Blaine's crotch, only to have the other boy slap it away.

"I'm a person, not some sort of object for you to test out!" He shouted.

"Blaine! Blaine, you're right, I'm sorry. I really do think you're a great guy. I just want to help you learn how to be a good boyfriend for this Kurt, but if you aren't ready that's okay. Why don't we go back to what we were doing?"

"Uhh I don't- WOAH!" Blaine shrieked as Jeremiah grabbed him by the hips and yanked him lower in his seat, leaping on top of him straddling Blaine and grinding into him. Blaine moaned a little, wrapping his arms around Jeremiah's waist tentatively, holding tighter as Jeremiah pressed back and he bucked up.

"You're so hot…" Jeremiah growled, grinding down on the boy beneath him. "Come on, Blaine. Are you sure you don't want more? I mean, you're a guy. You know what blue balls are like, just fuck me please." He pressed down harder, earning a whine from Blaine.

I-I-I can't, I still love him, I don't care what Kurt did any more, I still love him." Blaine searched his pocket and took out the bracelet. "I'm still his... forever."

"Come on Blaine." Jeremiah begged and placed his hand on Blaine's crotch.

"NO JEREMIAH STOP!" Blaine pushed Jeremiah back with both hands. "TAKE ME BACK NOW!" Blaine ordered.

He remained silent the entire car ride back to the hotel. He climbed out of the car and before he left he turned around. "I know not seeing you this summer will be impossible because were living in the same place but if you see me, don't talk to me. If you see me by the pool you keep walking, If you're eating at the restaurant I'm singing at you face away from me and you talk to none of my friends. Especially Kurt, Got it?" Blaine didn't wait for a reply, he slammed Jeremiah's car door and confidently walked inside, leaving his date bewildered and confused.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

_**Ok Puck and Kurt will be next chapter, they were going to be this one but the Blaine/Jeremiah's date scene lasted longer than I thought it would :)**_

_**Now the question O_o:**_

_**a)Hit**_

_**b)**__**Heart**_

_**c)**__**Miss**_

_**d)Mistake**_

_**Hehehe I love being confusing XD**_


End file.
